


Happy New Year

by tmchen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Kid!Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmchen/pseuds/tmchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU kid!Dean and kid!Cas celebrating New Years Eve together. Castiel spends New Years Eve with the Winchesters and the boys learn about a New Years tradition. Just a really short, sweet story to celebrate 2013. Destiel undertones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

Dean Winchester was thrilled. Not only was he still awake so close to midnight, while his brother Sam, the baby, had already fallen asleep. He was also celebrating New Year's Eve with his best friend Castiel.

Castiel's parents had to take care of Castiel's grandmother, who was very sick. So John and Mary had offered to let Castiel stay with them for a few days until his grandmother's situation was all figured out.

The evening so far had been great fun. There'd been lots of food and they had all played games together. Then Sam had fallen asleep and Mary had carried the little boy upstairs and had put him in his bed. That had made Dean's night even better.

"Now we can really have a party," Dean told Cas when Mary left with Sam. "Only the grown-ups."

Cas nodded with a serious face and John turned his head to not let the two 10-year-old boys see his amused smile. But the boys were happy that they didn't have to play chutes and ladders anymore. Instead Dean dug up Monopoly, a game Sam hated.

They played Monopoly until it was almost midnight and Cas was clearly winning, while Dean spent most of the time in jail.

A few minutes before midnight they turned on the TV to watch the countdown and John went to get the drinks to celebrate the new year. Sparkling wine for him and Mary and an alcohol free version for the two boys.

"You should start counting," Mary said as she set the glasses on the table.

"Ten, nine, eight..." Dean and Cas said in unison.

"Happy New Year!" they all shouted at midnight, raised their glasses and took a sip, before John pulled Mary closer, whispered, "Happy New Year," again and kissed her.

"Ewww," Dean commented.

Mary looked at him. "It's a new year's tradition," she explained.

"Oh. Happy New Year, Cas," Dean said. Then he turned around to Cas and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. Cas blushed but, since it was a tradition, he kissed Dean's cheek in return.

"Happy New Year, Dean."


End file.
